The One Where Dr. Ramoray Dies
"The One Where Dr. Ramoray Dies" is the eighteenth episode of the second season of Friends, which aired on March 21, 1996 Plot Joey is starting to find success in playing Dr. Drake Ramoray on TV series Days Of Our Lives. He even has an interview published in TV magazine Soap Opera Digest. Unfortunately, he also makes the mistake of lying that he made up most of his own lines. This is read by the writers of the show, who kill off Joey by having him fall down an elevator shaft. Joey takes it very hard when he discovers his destined death on the show, but there's nothing he can do to prevent it. When the friends pay him a visit at his new apartment to try and cheer him up, he confesses that the show "was the best thing that ever happened to me him", and he admits that he has no clue as to where his career might head off in the future. Phoebe finds new couple Monica and Richard very cute, and makes a short speech to him about how she likes him the most out of all the boyfriends Monica has had (which were "a lot"). Richard and Monica pursue the matter at her apartment, where he reveals that he has only slept with two women during his whole life (Monica included). Monica finds this weird, but quickly changes her mind when she realizes that he has only slept with women he's been in love with. Meanwhile, Ross and Rachel are also pursuing the numbers in Rachel's room. Rachel reveals her boyfriends, but makes the mistake of describing her sex with Paolo as being "animal", which Ross does not find amusing. Thinking that he and Rachel have nothing animal about their relationship, Ross is unnerved, but Rachel also reveals to him that what she has with him is "the best I've ever had". Just as the girls are about to have a good time, they meet in the bathroom, where they argue over who should take the last condom. They resolve this by playing rock-paper-scissors, which Rachel wins. During the fight, Ross and Richard find it hard to string two words together, until the girls emerge from the bathroom. Chandler is having trouble bond with his new roommate Eddie. Phoebe helps Chandler and Eddie bond, which as Chandler finds at first, is going great. However, when Eddie recounts his latest break-up with Tilly, Chandler is shocked beyond anything by his new roommate. He soon starts to find out for himself the craziness Eddie possesses - when his ex-girlfriend Tilly pays a visit to drop off Eddie's fish tank (Eddie, who is not home, meets her on her way out) he believes that she and Chandler had sex. Chandler denies this, but Eddie does not take heed. He even accuses Chandler of stealing Buddy, his goldfish, even though the fish tank Tilly dropped off is empty. And Chandler is not amused when Eddie replaces Buddy with a goldfish cracker he named Chandler (after his roommate) and baked "raisin" cookies with unknown ingredients; he calls him "freak of nature" as he goes off to bed, hoping to wake up and find Eddie gone. 'Cast and Crew' Main Cast Jennifer Aniston - Rachel Green Courtney Cox - Monica Geller Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe Buffay Matt LeBlanc - Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing David Schwimmer - Ross Geller Supporting Cast Tom Selleck - Dr. Richard Burke Adam Goldberg - Eddie Menuek Roark Critchlow - Dr. Mike Horton Mary Gallagher - Tilly Vanessa Sandin - Amber Brian Posehn - Messenger James E. Reilly - Writer (as Jim Reilly) James Michael Tyler - Gunther (uncredited) Crew Directed By: Michael Lembeck Written By: Alexa Junge & Michael Borkow Trivia *Rachel tells Ross that the men she slept with are Billy Dreskin, Pete Carney, Barry, and Paolo. **In The One With Two Parts, Part 2, Rachel denies to her father that she slept with Billy Dreskin because "his father tried to put you dad out of business!". This she does after Monica (impersonating Rachel) admits to Dr. Green that she did, in fact, have sex with Billy Dreskin on her dad's bed. **Rachel never mentions Chip Matthews to Ross, who even though he dumped her in the middle of her high school prom, had sex with her at least once before Thanksgiving 1988 (The One With The Thanksgiving Flashbacks), although, according to Rachel, it didn't even last for an entire song, and at the end she wasn't even sure whether they did it or not. 'Episode Navigation' Category:Episodes Category:Friends Category:Season 2